kirarinrevolutionfandomcom-20200222-history
Papancake
}} is Tsukishima Kirari's fifth album, as well as her ninth single. The song is the anime's eleventh ending, from episode 116 to episode 128. The song is also in , , and . It was released on July 16, 2008. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # # # (Instrumental) # (Instrumental) 'DVD''' # # # Videos Single = |-| Ending = Lyrics Rōmaji= Sono shiroi KURIIMU no shita de Yawarakai SUPONJI o kazanete Yasashisa mo itoshisa mo nosete pan pan Amai amai PAPA no PANKEEKI ga pan pan Tsutsumikon deru no Itsumo itsumo onnaji koto iu wa ARE shinasai KORE doushita Aa mou Sonna guai ni KOGOTO bakari kureta hi ni wa Itsumo Oyako GENKA boppatsu Tobidashite dareka yobidashite Asonde mo waratte mo doko kashira Nani ka hikkakaru no GOMEN tte kotoba Naka naori o itsudatte shitai no Sono kuroi CHOKOREETO SOOSU de Torokeru yo na MEEPURU DOtto kakete Kanashisa mo MOYAMOYA mo tokase pan pan Sonna toki wa PAPA no PANKEEKI ga pan pan SASAtto detekuru no MAMA mitai ni tsuyoku ikitai mono Dakedo MAMA naranai Aa mou Sonna guai ni TOHO tohou ni kureta yoru wa Hora Donzoko no SUPAIRARU Naki sugite kao o harashita tte Mada harenai Tada tsurai toki ni wa Nani mo iwazu ni damatte PAPA wa EPURON shime Harikitte tsukuru no Sono akai ICHIGO o chiribame Amazuppai BURUUBERII shikitsumete Hekondara ONAKA kara modosu wa pan pan Amayakashite PAPA no PANKEEKI de pan pan Manma to GOKIGEN yo Sono shiroi KURIIMU no shita de Yawarakai SUPONJI o kazanete Yasashisa mo itoshisa mo nosete pan pan Amai amai PAPA no PANKEEKI ga pan pan Tsutsumikon deru no PAN PAN PAN PA PAAN PAN PAN PAN PA PAANKEEKI PAN PAN PAN PA PAAN PAN PAN PAN PA PAANKEEKI YAY |-| Kanji= その白い　クリームの下で 柔らかい　スポンジを重ねて 優しさも愛しさも乗せて pan!pan! 甘い甘いパパのパンケーキが pan!pan! 包み込んでるの いつもいつもおんなじこと言うわ 「アレしなさい!」「コレどうした?」 あーもう　そんな具合にコゴトばかりくれた日には いつも　親子ゲンカ勃発! 飛び出して誰か呼び出して 遊んでも笑ってもどこかしら 何かひっかかるの「ゴメン」って言葉 仲なおりを　いつだってしたいの その黒い　チョコレートソースで とろけるよな　メープルドッとかけて 悲しさもモヤモヤも溶かせ pan!pan! そんな時はパパのパンケーキが pan!pan! ササッと出てくるの ママみたいに強く生きたいもの だけどママならない あーもう　そんな具合に　トホ途方に暮れた夜は ほら　どん底のスパイラル 泣きすぎて顔をはらしたって まだ晴れない　ただ辛いときには 何も言わずに黙ってパパは エプロン締め　張り切って作るの その赤い　イチゴを散りばめ 甘酸っぱい　ブルーベリー敷き詰めて 凹んだら　オナカから戻すわ pan!pan! 甘やかしてパパのパンケーキで pan!pan! まんまとゴキゲンよ その白い　クリームの下で 柔らかい　スポンジを重ねて 優しさも愛しさも乗せて pan!pan! 甘い甘いパパのパンケーキが pan!pan! 包み込んでるの パンパンパンパパーン パンパンパンパパーンケーキ パンパンパンパパーン パンパンパンパパーンケーキ イェイッ! |-| English= Under that white cream Sandwich a soft sponge Put on kindness and friendliness, too Pan! Pan! Sweet! Sweet! Papa's pancake Pan! Pan! It's between those bread Everyday, the same thing is repeated over and over again "Do That!" What's this?" Oh, I don't care about those kind of stuff My parents always fighting Jump out, call someone Playing, laughing, where? What's glittering? The word "Sorry" is I want to say sorry With that black chocolate sauce The melting maple, put a li'l bit on Melt that sad and guilty feeling Pan! Pan! When you're feeling like that, eat Papa's pancake Pan! Pan! We can make it really quickly I want to be strong like Mama But I can't become mum Oh, I cry when I think about that See, that awesome spiral Even if your face goes red when you cry too much When I don't feel so good I never told Papa But he wears an apron and makes it Sprinkle the red strawberries Put some sour blueberries on I suddenly feel hungry Pan! Pan! Let me feel good with papa's pancake Pan! Pan! Feel so good Under that white cream Sandwich a soft sponge Put on kindness and friendliness, too Pan! Pan! Sweet! Sweet! Papa's pancake Pan! Pan! Inserting it between the sponge Pan pan pan pa paan! Pan pan pan pa pancake Pan pan pan pa paan! Pan pan pan pa pancake yeah! Gallery Booklet_3.jpg Papancake_Album_Back.jpg Booklet_2.jpg Booklet_4.jpg Booklet_6.jpg Papancake_CD.jpg Category:Lyrics Category:Ending Song Category:Discography Category:Tsukishima Kirari Category:Single